


Caso

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1 

Ele tinha medo de levá-lo para casa.

Era absurdo, mas ele se sentia quase tão histérico e catatônico quanto quando realmente aconteceu. Ele fora roubado de sua doce inocência sem ser perguntado. Não teria sido mais fácil se House tivesse a honra duvidosa em vez dos homens, ele sabia disso agora. Certamente não para Chase, mas também para ele, House. A aspereza impetuosa e reprimida, que queria se libertar apesar da pressão de Donoghue, o assustou depois. Quem sabia o que teria acontecido se Chase não tivesse gritado. Isso o assustou também. Chase era principalmente de interesse médico-psicológico para ele. Em uma base erótica, Chase tinha mais a oferecer do que qualquer prostituta que ele tivesse, mas queria fazer sexo com um garoto que também era seu trabalhador,

Não faria nenhum bem a eles, embora House, como pensador livre, se perguntasse o que poderia estar errado em apimentar Chase de uma maneira positiva, desafiando-o em uma área que ele não gostava.

Ele ainda conseguia se lembrar de sua risada bêbada no elevador. Ele raramente ouvira Chase rir assim ao longo dos anos. No entanto, ficou claro para ele que a liberação de hormônios, que Chase tinha em particular, impedia o aumento do pânico. No entanto, não havia como negar que ele desfrutara da atenção e contato íntimo; não menos importante, porque House havia lhe dado o controle da situação, apesar de sua parte passiva.

Controle era a coisa mais importante na vida de Chase. Ele era realmente louco por isso. Não faria mal se ele aprendesse a entregá-los para os outros de vez em quando. Assim como no elevador, mais cedo no escritório ou em sua casa.

Mas assim que ele olhou para o rosto liso do garoto, que foi colocado sobre a psique torturada como uma máscara, sentiu remorso e quase algo como remorso por seus pensamentos obscenos. Por enquanto, isso seria o fim, pelo menos no que diz respeito à execução. Ele quase se arrependeu. Ele gostava dos modos de Chase, de seu humor e da curiosidade que dependia de sua forma do dia combinada com devoção temerosa. Traga mais tempero à sua vida do que prostitutas, filmes azuis e fantasias secretas.

Depois que Foreman foi levado para tratar de sua concussão e House foi questionado sobre o crime, e ambos assinaram seu testemunho, Chase parou na parede com sua bengala, seu rosto assustador e inexpressivo em sua direção. O lorazepam, ele disse a si mesmo. O fez apático, e talvez fosse melhor assim por enquanto.

Ele limpou a garganta. Desde que Chase caiu no colo dele, eles não trocaram uma palavra. A apatia do garoto havia se desculpado com o oficial, que obviamente demonstrara total entendimento.

Ele manteve os olhos na bola à sua frente na mesa para não perturbar Chase desnecessariamente.

"Você gostaria de ficar aqui? Seria bom para mim. Deixe as luzes acesas e ninguém vai assustar você.

Esperar uma reação seria otimista demais. Apoiando-se na bengala, Chase olhou para a frente como se não o tivesse ouvido. Ele começou a balançar a piscina para frente e para trás. Toda vez que ele esbarrou na parede, ele deu um breve suspiro de agonia.

"Chase".

Seus dedos delgados apertaram o bastão; os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Ele nem abriu quando House jogou para ele a bola de feltro de dois tons, para a qual houve uma disputa entre ele e Foreman, bem como entre crianças pequenas nas costas, em quem poderia jogar com mais frequência. Se eles mantivessem um registro, Chase teria sido o vencedor. House adorava testar sua concentração e presença de espírito, pois muitas vezes ele parecia sonhador e, em seguida, divergente e infalivelmente pegou a bola de feltro. Foreman, no entanto, estava sempre lá, externa e internamente. E nem metade do que é complicado como o colega.

Quando a bola bateu no peito e bateu no chão a partir daí, ele nem sequer respirou, embora o impacto tivesse sido desconfortável.

Casa rosa. A bengala nas mãos de Chase fez o mesmo. Ele parou abruptamente.

"Você quer ficar aqui? No escritório? ”Ele repetiu, deliberadamente evitando o pronome possessivo“ meu ”.

"Venha - não - não mais perto!"

Ele não tinha escrúpulos agora em usar o graveto contra ele, ele reconheceu na expressão de raiva em seus olhos. Mas pelo menos havia um agora. Uma expressão

"Eu vou te deixar em paz. Mas sou aleijada e preciso do meu pau. Você acabou de entender. Dê para mim. Não tenho outro. Ele esperou, mas teve o cuidado de não estender a mão. “Por favor.” A palavra soou estranha, especialmente quando ele se dirigiu a Chase.

"Você ... me bateu - e depois ... faz as coisas - comigo", ele temeu, encostando-se na parede. Mesmo com os olhos semicerrados, ele permaneceu alerta. A bengala começou a tremer como se de repente fosse pesada demais para ele. Ele sussurrou a seguinte frase com vergonha e decepção. "Eles não são melhores que os outros."

Esmagado, House balançou a cabeça. Sua confiança minuciosamente construída deve ser subitamente destruída por esse sujeito nojento? Sem dúvida, ele humilhara os dois, o garoto sensível mais que House. Cuddy se ofereceu para dar-lhes ajuda psicológica, mas é claro que sabia que ninguém aceitaria. A boa e calorosa Cuddy, que sempre fingia que seus subordinados eram seus escravos, e com quem secretamente se importava e como se importava com seus filhos, que ela não possuía. Depois que House passou por sua cabeça, ele pulou. Ele era como ela! O conhecimento o tocou, mas ele não conseguiu decidir se era positivo ou negativo.

“Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje. Nós dois não podemos evitar. "

Seu olhar não revelou se ele o entendia. De qualquer forma, ele não daria o bastão porque estava prometendo proteção no momento. Sem ele se sentir indefeso, House entendeu imediatamente. Ele mancou até a porta. O bastão geralmente retira grande parte da carga na perna direita, mas agora, sem ele, andar era tão cansativo que ele teve que cerrar os dentes. Ele chegou à porta, depois parou, exausto dos poucos degraus tropeçados. Chase olhou para ele com olhos enormes, enquanto ofegava por cima do ombro, uma mão na coxa dolorida e a outra pescando o Vicodin no bolso da jaqueta. Ele pensou que estava mentindo quando disse que era aleijado?

Ele abriu a porta e sorriu involuntariamente sobre o vidro quebrado que precisava ser substituído, o que era completamente desnecessário.

Ele destrancou a porta depois que Donoghue não representava perigo para ela e ele pegou o revólver. E teria preferido apertar o gatilho no nome de Chase. Não apenas por hoje.

"Boa noite", disse ele, esperando que o sedativo realmente lhe desse um. Os pesadelos o esgotaram. Às vezes, House ficava surpreso que ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo, parecesse perceber o quanto estava cansado. Apesar de tudo, ele não cometera nenhum erro até agora. Isso também era típico de Robert Chase. Controle e perfeição. Trabalhe sob todas as circunstâncias. Assim como ele com os comprimidos.

Chase deslizou pela parede até o chão quando ele fechou a porta atrás dele. Permanecer ainda era exaustivo. Ele continuou segurando a bengala. 

No corredor, ele encontrou um andador abandonado. Ele odiava coisas. Apenas idosos tropeçavam com ele. Engolindo seu orgulho, ele olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando e pegou o auxílio para caminhar. Ele não roubaria. Apenas leve à saída da clínica. Lá, ele realmente se perguntou se não deveria ficar aqui também para garantir que Chase não estivesse fazendo nada estúpido. Não seria a primeira vez. Influenciado por medicamentos e tentando lidar com coisas terríveis, ele tendia a se autodestruir.

Wilson espreitou de lado e ele rapidamente empurrou o caminhante para longe. Ele bateu em uma máquina de venda automática de doces um pouco animada demais. Gemendo, House se abaixou e agarrou a perna. A parte o ajudou mais do que ele queria admitir.

"Chique", disse Wilson. "E mais prático do que o seu pau".

"Não é meu", ele rosnou. "Chase tem o pau e não quer movê-lo. Eu não posso nem culpá-lo. " 

"Por que ele não está com você?"

House apertou o nariz quando Wilson empurrou o andador para trás e praticamente o forçou a seu amigo.

"Porque eu o desonrei. Ele está sentado no escritório e estará fazendo beicinho até amanhã de manhã.

“Isso soa como uma crise séria. Vamos tomar um café ”, sugeriu o oncologista. "E você me diz o que está acontecendo."

Na cafeteria, a Casa Wilson descreveu o ataque em todos os detalhes; ele não estava mais presente no interrogatório da testemunha. Como ele estava familiarizado com o modo de expressão de House, ele não disse nada.

O rosto de tristeza ficava vermelho flamejante ocasionalmente, e House achava surpreendente que ele ainda pudesse sentir vergonha no estóico Wilson. Ele se levantou várias vezes para pegar outra caneca, embora essa quantidade de cafeína o fizesse pular na praça amanhã.

"Você sabe o que é pior? Se o cara não tivesse nos babado de luxúria, e se ele estivesse invisível, por assim dizer não presente, eu poderia ter feito isso. Eu estava - bem - muito gostosa ".

“Casa!” Wilson virou na esperança de que ninguém a ouvisse antes que ele temperasse a voz. "Isso é sim ... eu não sei o que dizer ... que você pode ter esses pensamentos depois de tudo o que ele passou! Então os planos de casamento em Massachusetts não estavam brincando! Ele revirou os olhos. "Receio ter que desistir de sua amizade."

House bufou e então tomou um gole de seu café agora frio.

"Isso não significa que eu estou fazendo isso com ele. Mas ele - eu não sei como explicar isso para você sem me acusar de pedofilia - ele tem algo incrivelmente irritante em sua expressão inocente. Ele interpreta o ingênuo bem quando não está. E ele ... hum ... gosta de mim. "

“Você quer dizer que ele se sente sexualmente atraído por você - assim como você gosta dele?” Deve parecer brincadeira e ele deve levar o assunto ao absurdo, o que ele não conseguiu fazer com o nó na garganta. House não respondeu verbalmente. Quando ele passou o dedo sobre a tampa da caneca de café, culpado e de certa forma preso, a resposta de Wilson foi suficiente. Ele destacou a admissão silenciosa de seu amigo com três pontos de exclamação. Não havia muita coisa que sacudisse Wilson, mas era escandaloso. A admissão mais do que o desejo secreto.

"Você o pegaria se tivesse a oportunidade e ele quisesse."

House recostou-se um pouco desconfortável. Ele não disse nada para refutar a acusação.

"Ele diz que não sou melhor do que os caras que fizeram isso com ele. E provavelmente não é tão errado aí. Não era necessário amarrar o nariz de Wilson ao fato de que havia doído, e seus olhos teriam escorrido de suas cavernas sem essa abertura ousada. "Eu não posso levá-lo para casa. Hoje não. Você sabe onde ele está - cuide dele quando tiver tempo. Apenas por segurança. Você não precisa entrar, ele provavelmente vai dormir; Dei a ele cinco miligramas de lorazepam. Se houver alguma coisa, me ligue. "

Ele se levantou desajeitadamente.

"Casa!"

Ele se virou, sem vontade. Ele não gostou do tom agudo de Wilson, embora provavelmente o tenha reservado. Ele certamente não se permitiu fazer isso com seus pacientes.

"Você tem que acabar com isso. Ele é seu trabalhador, não seu amante. E não acho que ele tenha ambições de se tornar um. - A propósito: Foreman estará em forma novamente amanhã. Teve uma leve concussão e laceração que você não verá novamente se ele optar por deixar a natureza correr e nem sempre raspar seu crânio. Ele vai passar a noite aqui. Não o leve demais nos próximos dias. "

O jeito que Wilson disse isso parecia quase obsceno. Como se de repente ele pulasse habitualmente na cama com seus jovens subordinados.

~~~

As poucas horas que ele tinha em casa, ele rolou inquieto na cama. Ele não gostava de admitir para si mesmo, mas Wilson não estava totalmente errado. Era bom ter Chase aqui, dividir o apartamento com ele e ser cozinhado por ele, mas era diferente considerá-lo seu brinquedo. Seu afrodisíaco. Enquanto permanecesse inofensivo, Chase não se rebelaria, mas era difícil estimar a extensão do dano mental a longo prazo se você estivesse tão fechado e danificado quanto ele. Finalmente, assim que permitiu a House apreender seu corpo astral, ele lutou permanentemente contra sua convicção interior.

O barril estava cheio hoje. Afinal, para salvar sua honra, a situação em que eles estavam não era de sua própria vontade, mas ele tremia de desejo ao agarrar seus quadris juvenis e deitados de costas nuas e musculosas. tinha cedido tão maravilhosamente flexível sob ele. Apesar de Donoghue e Foreman. O próprio medo que o levara, a sensação de esperar algo terrível e, no entanto, tentar passar por isso bravamente aqueceu House adequadamente, mais do que ele teria imaginado.

Foi um milagre que ele não sentisse falta da excitação do psicopata, que eles usaram em proveito próprio. Ele fez isso por respeito. Porque ele não ignorava os medos e preocupações das pessoas próximas a ele, e Chase o fez. Mais que Wilson, mais que seus relacionamentos condenados desde o início. Também quebraria?

Ele estava apegado ao seu filho loiro, não apenas porque era a primeira vez em cinco anos que considerava um relacionamento tão valioso que sabia o quão trágico seria um rompimento, e não apenas para ele.

Chase não fazia as coisas pela metade. Assim que soubesse o motivo pelo qual House encerrava a conexão em um nível pessoal, na melhor das hipóteses, ele desistiria e seguiria uma carreira como cirurgião em outra cidade distante, ou, na pior das hipóteses, fazer algo consigo mesmo. Ele foi capaz de fazer isso, provou isso. E então eles estavam apenas começando.

Ele choraria, como Stacy por anos. Se Chase se matasse, por toda a vida.

Desesperado, ele virou de costas, pressionando o segundo travesseiro contra o rosto. Chase estava lá na forma de sua jovem fragrância de floração. Em alvoroço, ele abriu as narinas.

Não quero te perder, mas também não quero te machucar. O que podemos fazer para que você fique comigo e não estou constantemente tentado a tocar você, sua pele lisa, cabelos macios e lábios rosados e macios? Por que você é tão diferente de mim, com medo de um deus que não quer que eu tenha você? Imagine se ele não existisse, o que há de errado nisso?

Mesmo que ele começasse a impor seu ateísmo em Chase (que ele não pretendia), sua educação religiosa estaria profundamente enraizada nele para deixar House ir. A crença em Deus era a única constante em sua vida. Tirar isso dele seria cruel.

Isso não seria amor, seria violência. Ele não era cruel nem violento. Donoghue havia notado algo brutal sobre ele e, embora fosse tagarela, ele se perguntava se não tinha sido visto. Não era isso que fascinava Chase? Ele era um pouco masoquista; era a condição sob a qual você trabalhava para ele - casa. Até Cameron era o tipo. Ela gostava de se torturar se fizesse um favor a seus pacientes. Foreman de qualquer maneira.

Com a intenção de embebedar-se, abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto, entrou na sala e começou a tocar a mesa giratória. O Velvet Underground ainda estava na plataforma giratória. Ele colocou a agulha da arma no Pale Blue Eyes e a ouviu repetidamente. Sua musica Ser e Chase '. Como um casal de amantes.

Quanto mais fundo ele olhava para o copo de vinho, mais melancólico ele acompanhava a voz enérgica e melancólica de Lou Reed, que refletia perfeitamente seu estado de espírito.

Pensei em você como meu topo da montanha  
Pensei em você como meu pico.  
Pensei em você como tudo

Eu tive, mas não pude manter  
Eu tive, mas não pude manter

Ele precisava dele, seu anjo, que se sentia tão físico, fofo. Ele ansiava loucamente por seus braços, sua risada, seu perfume que ainda pairava em todos os quartos. E não podia possuí-lo. Porque foi pecado. Ofensivo. Porque ele era seu chefe. Porque ele destruiu a vida de Chase. Todos os outros argumentos perderam importância; o último, no entanto, o fez pensar.

Alguns colegas consideraram erroneamente a aparência de menino e a aparência bonita de seu assistente médico como um sinal de homossexualidade; ele não era homófilo. Ele apenas procurou um substituto para o pai obediente e o encontrou em House, que a princípio relutantemente, depois ficou curioso e depois aceitou com cuidado esse pedido.

Nem suspeitaram dos efeitos que isso poderia ter sobre eles e agora realmente o tiveram. Eles eram mais difíceis de suportar por Chase; ele estava preocupado com as experiências de sua infância e os novos abusos. Ele não confiaria mais em ninguém.

E agora Donoghue e sua loucura trouxeram uma pausa final. Ele não a forçou, certamente não. Mas talvez fosse melhor se eles se separassem, mesmo que isso machucasse House novamente. Ele já era misantrópico e infeliz. Mas a conseqüência que Chase, ainda ferido, poderia tirar dele o fez hesitar.

O relacionamento deles era difícil, sim, ele admitiu isso. Mas ele nunca foi tão fácil nas amizades, se ele até aceitou. Estranhamente, o mesmo acontecia com Chase, e eles se complementavam.

Meu Deus, ele era realmente teatral e estava ficando velho. Não sabia o que ele queria.

CHASE! Eu quero Chase!

A única coisa que ele podia desculpar com sua intoxicação era que agora corriam lágrimas pelo rosto que não podiam ser detidas. Ele estava feliz por estar sozinho. Por outro lado, se Chase estivesse aqui, eles estariam dormindo ao lado agora; talvez ele estivesse acordado e escutasse sua respiração equilibrada, o que o levaria de volta ao reino dos sonhos depois de meia hora, o mais tardar.

Chase, que lhe mostrara que o carinho não era algo desdenhoso, sensual, mas uma paleta de cores vivas e escuras. Dor, preocupação, medo, mas também sensualidade, vontade de compartilhar e a alegria de ver seu parceiro feliz.

Você nem sabe o que fez apenas porque estava lá. Me fez sentir como se fosse necessário, para experimentar novamente o que significa felicidade. E eu tenho que te mandar embora. A culpa não é sua. Sou eu que não sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado. 

Louco, como só os tolos podiam ser, ele decidiu ir à clínica apesar de sua decisão. O vinho se fez sentir, mas ele precisava saber se Chase estava bem. Ele também queria avisar Foreman para impedi-lo de vender seus conhecimentos. Ninguém foi servido quando Cameron descobriu que Chase havia sido estuprada.

~~~

Sua embriaguez se beneficiava do fato de as ruas estarem quase claras à noite; ele não dirigia rápido, mas na verdade não estava mais focado e de alguma forma fora de si. Mas o que poderia ser devido a Chase. A cada metro que ele se aproximava do hospital, ele percebia mais claramente que algo tinha que mudar. E ele odiava mudanças. Odiava quando Chase entrou em sua vida privada tão de repente e agora que ele tinha que sair de novo.

Primeiro, ele visitou Foreman e o acordou. Ele parecia atordoado; sua cabeça estava envolvida em um curativo dramático.

"Eu tenho um pesadelo ou é realmente você?"

"Foreman. Eu preciso falar com você. Sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite. "

Foreman gemeu e agarrou sua têmpora. "Aconteceu? Ah, sim, esse cara ... com o revólver. Ele me derrubou, certo? Você quer se vingar dele? Eu não o conheço, nem mesmo o endereço dele. Eu não posso ajudá-lo tanto quanto eu gostaria de ... "

“Você se lembra por que ele estava aqui?” Possivelmente a concussão causou amnésia retrógrada. Independentemente disso, ele tinha que ter certeza de que a memória voltaria assim que ele se recuperasse.

“Espere.” Seus lábios se apertaram dolorosamente, e House aliviou a dor introduzindo um pouco de paracetamol através do tubo intravenoso. "Ele queria ver Chase. Ele o tem ... "

Seus olhos se arregalaram e House apreendeu quando ele reconstruiu a conversa.

"Oh Deus. - Esse cara pegou ele ... com seus amigos ... pode ser? Quero dizer, não notei nada? Chase sempre foi um pouco estranho, mas agora que eu sei, eu deveria ter descoberto que algo estava errado. Quando isso aconteceu? "

"Não importa. Não deveria ter acontecido. Prometi a Chase não contar a ninguém. Eu fiz os testes sozinho. Como todos eram negativos, não há razão para estar feliz por você ser o primeiro do time. ”

Foreman engasgou. "Casa! Ele é um colega! Eu nunca - além de não querer que isso aconteça com meus piores inimigos. ”

"Escute. Não quero que você tente bancar o psicólogo e converse com Chase sobre isso. Que você já mencionou o tópico. Você não precisa ser gentil ou atencioso também. Seja do jeito que você é para ele. Talvez graças ao sedativo, ele nem sabia que você sabia. Eu disse a Cuddy e Wilson porque não havia como contornar se eu queria credivelmente mantê-lo longe do trabalho. O paciente tratado pouco depois foi um dos tipos. Frank Mahoney, seu candidato à Aids que felizmente teve apenas mononucleose. Cameron não sabe de nada. "

“Suas antenas de perseguição funcionam melhor que as minhas. Ela suspeita que você está abusando sexualmente dele. "

“Isso me lisonjeia, mas não é verdade. Você ainda deve acreditar. A verdade, Foreman, definitivamente tem que ficar conosco, entende?

"Você estava lá?"

Ele engoliu em seco, negou e evitou o olhar simpático do neurologista antes de torcer as mãos no colo. Demorou um pouco antes que Foreman percebesse que o levaria embora. Ele não conhecia seu chefe assim. Emotivo, perto de lágrimas. "Eu gostaria de estar com ele, então não teria chegado a isso. Não o encontrei em um posto de gasolina abandonado até horas depois.

A mão de Foreman em seu braço o fez pular aberto. Uma situação excepcional em todos os aspectos. Como regra, ele não iniciou Foreman em seu mundo emocional, e Foreman nunca o tocou. Essas eram as regras para todos. Até recentemente, eles também haviam se inscrito no Chase.

"Ei. Você não é a babá dele. Chase sabe disso. Ele não vai te culpar, então pare de sentir pena de si mesmo.

Ele se levantou sem jeito.

Ele errou o bastão. E a resposta de Foreman o surpreendeu, porque não faltava um grão de verdade. Ele sentiu pena do que havia acontecido com Chase. Não da maneira que Foreman pensava, mas ele pensava. Porque ele não era o único. Se qualquer coisa, tinha ele tinha o direito de Chase. Ele ficou aborrecido por três companheiros de corrida contestarem esse privilégio. Quem não o conhecia como ele. Quem se importava com o que Chase sentia. O machucara tanto que era difícil confiar em seu único cuidador, quem House era para ele no momento.

"Continue dormindo. Wilson diz que você está de volta à represa amanhã.

Foreman fez uma careta. "Ele disse isso? Droga, eu fiquei tão feliz em escapar de você pelo menos por um dia. "

Seu sorriso contorcido, que mostrava dentes brilhantes e uniformes em seu rosto escuro e gentil, era amigável e desmentiu suas palavras.

De repente, ficou feliz por ter sido Foreman quem trouxe Donoghue, não Cameron. Teria sido impossível convencê-la a sair do incidente sem incomodar quem quisesse ouvir ou não o que havia acontecido com Chase. E ele teria sofrido como um cachorro e teria pulado do quinto andar por vergonha.

"Obrigado. Sei que posso contar com a sua confidencialidade - disse ele, deixando para trás um consternado capataz.

~~~

O escritório dele estava vazio. Não era uma perseguição que ele esperava dormir no chão ou na poltrona. Animado, ele mancou até o escritório de Wilson em um ritmo muito rápido e levou o atalho para a varanda dela. Graças a suas longas pernas, ele superou a parede divisória entre eles incrivelmente ágil, antes de bater na porta do pátio de Wilson, que se abriu com raiva contida. Ele o arrancara da soneca, disseram as pupilas do tamanho de pinos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não queria ir para casa? "

"Cadê o Chase?"

Wilson cheirou a boca indignado; House o empurrou com um braço estendido. "Você bebeu?"

"Eu perguntei primeiro, recebo uma resposta primeiro."

Wilson coçou a nuca e franziu a testa. "Você o deixou no escritório e me disse para checá-lo ..."

"Ele não está no escritório!" 

Wilson acalmou as mãos antes de House lhe dar um tapa, mas se limitou a empurrá-lo para o lado para ter acesso ao escritório. Wilson o segurou.

"Whoa whoa! Você acha que eu escondi isso de mim para protegê-lo de sua luxúria desenfreada? Isso seria razoável, mas, dada a atual situação, não é particularmente sábio. Você pode ter perdido: eu também sou um homem, um inimigo . Enquanto ele estiver sob a impressão do ataque de ontem, terei cuidado para não chutá-lo. Claro que eu o sombrei para você. Eu o vi ir à capela meia hora atrás.

Casa começou. "Ele foi embora ?" 

"Apoiando-se na sua bengala. Foi muito cansativo. Mas ele estará de volta, ele tem uma vontade forte ".

Quando House se virou para encontrar a capela, Wilson o alcançou. "Deixe-o em paz. Leva tempo e você deve respeitar isso. Sua fé pode dar-lhe mais conforto do que você pode fazer agora. Você piora se você o perseguir. "

Grimly House olhou para o braço dele, que havia sido apertado pela segunda vez em um curto espaço de tempo, e Wilson soltou os dedos, hesitante e um pouco impotente. Balançando a cabeça, ele o seguiu com os olhos.

Ele não o deixaria em paz. Eventualmente, foi o entendimento de House que preocupou os dois.


	2. Parte 2

A essa hora da noite, uma paciente estava sentada na capela da clínica, onde os cultos da igreja também eram realizados, afinal, completamente imersos em sua oração com o bastão de soro na fila de trás. Ele passou mancando por ela em silêncio para não incomodá-la. Ela parecia abatida e emaciada. Talvez um dos pacientes de Wilson. Ele viu o homem à frente; Chase colocou a testa na maçaneta e fechou os olhos.

Era algo em seus gestos, linguagem corporal, que misteriosamente o lembrava de si mesmo. Uma casa pequena - a versão mais agradável e jovem. 

Cuidadosamente, ele se sentou atrás dele e esperou. O silêncio na capela teve um efeito calmante mesmo sobre ateus. Em todo lugar havia agitação e estresse, só que aqui você escapava do barulho. As luzes dos vitrais caíam sobre os cabelos de Chase, quebrando em amarelo, vermelho, roxo e verde como um prisma.

A mulher levantou-se farejando e saiu depois de se controlar. O que - como House pensava que você sabia - você só fez quando entrou. Ela definitivamente parecia desesperada. Como Chase.

Depois de um tempo, em que House era paciente, a testa de Chase escorregou do pomo e ele se assustou com um som surpreso. Ele adormeceu durante sua conversa silenciosa. Foi quase tocante.

"Ei Niño", disse ele, surpreso com o tom amoroso em que se dirigiu a ele. Parecia quase desajeitado.

Chase girou abruptamente. O medo em que ele o vira pela última vez se refletia em seus olhos. Sua respiração ficou em um suspiro, suas mãos apertaram o graveto novamente. Mas seus olhos estavam mais claros. Os efeitos do lorazepam diminuíram lentamente e o descanso forçado artificialmente.

"Não se preocupe. Este é um lugar sagrado, como me foi dado a entender há muito tempo. Até os leões se tornam cordeiros ".

Ele não estava convencido. Ele olhou em volta apressadamente. De alguma forma, ele parecia sem palavras, ou a visão de House em uma capela era demais para suportar.

Talvez tenha sido um sacrilégio entrar na casa de Deus como um ateu firme. De repente, o verdadeiro motivo veio a ele: ali se sentira a salvo de malandros e bandidos, logo também diante dele.

House notou um movimento brusco do pomo de Adão. Deus, ele era tão bonito, mesmo quando estava com medo. Ele se endireitou e novamente o garoto levantou o graveto defensivamente.

"Vou me sentar com você", House abriu para o exterior, imóvel. "Eu quero que você olhe para mim enquanto conversamos."

Chase permaneceu congelado; os olhos azul-esverdeados, que pareciam quase pretos através das grandes pupilas, o perfuravam. O ritmo acelerado de sua respiração, que ele tentou se acalmar, machucou House.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para o púlpito na frente deles. "Ele falou com você?"

Como não apenas as massas, mas também os serviços de outras religiões do mundo ocorreram na capela, não havia cruz lá, mas Chase entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

"Não. Ele não fará isso ... porque eu não fui obediente e tenho maus pensamentos e sou impuro. "

"Não fale bobagem. Você não é impuro, e eu o conheço de maneira diferente quando se trata de obediência. Além disso, Jesus lavou os pés de uma prostituta, o que significa apenas que ele tem algo para os pecadores. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a regular sua respiração. Eu não estou fazendo nada para você. Também não sou Abraão, que deveria sacrificar seu esperto Isaac. Você pode ficar muito calmo. "

Ele olhou para ele com tristeza, mas colocou sua "arma" no banco atrás dele, que House interpretou como um sim. Ele sentou-se ao lado do Chase lutando, colocou um braço ao redor dele e sua mão no diafragma.

"Tensione o músculo transverso do abdome ", perguntou House, deliberadamente usando o nome latino do músculo abdominal transversal para testar se ele prestara atenção no primeiro semestre. "Ajuda, acredite em mim."

Ele fez isso. Quase instantaneamente ele se acalmou, embora House notasse que o toque o agitava. A pressão em sua barriga, no entanto, impediu que ele caísse em uma respiração no peito irritada demais. Ele choramingava ocasionalmente, principalmente quando House aumentava a pressão assim que sentiu o peito querer levantar novamente.

Ele ainda estava com medo de não poder lutar tanto quanto tentava confiar em seu mentor. Assim como ele havia feito nos anos anteriores, quando o relacionamento deles ainda era puramente profissional, e ele era o chefe sarcástico e admiravelmente obstinado que valia a pena imitar.

"Chase - eu ..." Ele parou e desviou o olhar do perfil delicado por um momento. O contato visual mútuo não era mais possível. Chase o tinha evitado.

Respirando fundo, House continuou a massagear a barriga lisa de seu morador, onde conseguiu permanecer profissional, pois o sucesso era audível.

"Eu não sei o que fazer. Como proceder conosco. A coisa Donoghue ... me desculpe. Foi tão desnecessário, tão estúpido, que respondi à sua idiotice. Mas ele teria matado você. Eu não quero viver em um mundo onde você não existe mais. E eu não quero que eles te machuquem. Eu não tive escolha. "

Inclinando a cabeça, Chase colocou a mão em House 'no abdômen. Era legal e parecido com o próprio filho, embora forte e não pequeno. O gesto tocou House. Ela era atípica para Chase. E ainda comovente. Chorar. House engasgou silenciosamente.

"Você está me mandando embora", Chase sussurrou, seus dedos torcendo um pouco sobre as costas da mão do outro.

"É melhor assim. Eu deveria ter feito isso antes. Eu te torturo e você me tortura. "

"Eu te torturo? Como Para onde devo ir? Eu não quero ... de volta. Eu quero ir para casa Para você Ou para ele. De preferência para ele ... - Ele apontou vagamente para a frente. ( Jesus? ) Seus olhos o escovaram brevemente. Feverish, como louco.

"Ele não quer você agora", disse House, quase abruptamente, ciente de que ele poderia estar pensando em suicídio.

"Mas eu não sou um fardo para ele ..."

"Você não era para mim. Se dependesse de mim, você sempre estaria comigo. Você conseguiu algo que ninguém conseguiu fazer até agora. Tivemos um momento emocionante juntos. Eu não esperava muito antes de você vir até mim, para ser honesto. "

Ele involuntariamente o puxou para mais perto. O cabelo loiro fez cócegas em seu pescoço quando Chase pressionou seu rosto nele. "Então por que eu devo ir? Não quero ficar com você e quero ... estou ficando louco - ele sussurrou preocupado. "Eu tenho medo de você ... e não quero que seja assim. Porque eu só tenho você e gosto de você. Mais do que meus pais ... oh Deus, isso é pecado, não é? "

Ele estava prestes a gritar: House podia sentir-se respirando o ar nos pulmões. Em uma capela. Se ele gritasse tão alto quanto em seu escritório, a pressa suspeitaria de exorcismo e retiraria sua licença sem nenhum ifs e buts.

"Quieto. Está tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar. Você não é doido. E você não me ama. Você está apenas confuso. Eu deveria ter esperado que você estivesse completamente em casa novamente. Mas eu não vou mais te levar. Você tem que ir para outro lugar. É o suficiente se nos encontrarmos na clínica. Caso contrário, em algum momento eu não posso mais resistir a você. Eu tenho que pensar em você, porque seria catastrófico se eu estivesse fora de controle. Será em algum momento, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles são muito desejáveis para desperdiçar com alguém como eu. Todas as coisas boas devem chegar ao fim antes de se transformarem no contrário.

De onde ele tirou essa sentença trivial? Roubado de Wilson? De qualquer forma, ele parecia apropriado agora.

"Não diga isso", Chase perguntou sem fôlego; quando ele olhou para cima, havia um brilho suspeito em seus olhos. Ele corajosamente acariciou a bochecha de House, que agora era teimosa novamente, e estremeceu as pálpebras, forçando a não virar a cabeça e beijando a palma da mão que timidamente, mas de alguma forma devotadamente, o acariciava.

Não faça isso tão difícil para mim

"Eu quero estar lá para você. Quando eu estiver saudável ... vamos começar de novo, certo? Por favor? "

"Sht ... Chase."

Ele colocou os dedos nos lábios aveludados, suave e silenciosamente, rindo um pouco desesperadamente. De fato, às vezes ele era um garotinho. Ou ele simplesmente não queria entender do que se tratava.

"Você não entendeu o que eu estava dizendo? Não posso mais ter você perto de mim. Por sua causa. Você é muito perigoso para mim. Eu sou muito perigoso Você está certo, eu não sou melhor que Donoghue e seus companheiros. E se eu te machuquei e te fiz depender fisicamente de mim, é tarde demais. Então você me odeia. E não pense que eu ou você não pode. "

Ele se levantou, tentando não cambalear. "Mantenha meu bastão como um pequeno lembrete de um bom tempo. Vou arrumar suas coisas. "

Chase engoliu atordoado e olhou para ele. Foi precipitado, muito repentino, mas ele odiava longas despedidas tanto quanto mudanças. A conversa foi muito emocionante. Ele quase ficou fraco. O pensamento de nunca conseguir perceber Chase tão intensamente quanto antes ou quando ele estava dormindo perto dele fez sua garganta se fechar. E por último mas não menos importante, seu rosto decepcionado. Parecia que ele ia chorar. Acabou com Dolores Haze. Bem-vindo e adeus, garoto órfão.

"Eu não posso nem ... ir para casa?"

"Você se associa demais ao apartamento, não seria bom. O que eu esqueço que posso trazer para o seu novo endereço mais tarde. "

"Novo endereço? ... para onde devo ir? "

"Oh, eu ainda não te disse isso? Cuddy cuidará de você até que você possa se cuidar novamente.

~~~

Com a bagagem mais necessária que cabia em uma mala de viagem, House o levou ao Dr. Cuddy. Ele havia falado com ela antes sobre se ela poderia ser mãe dele por um tempo, e sim, ela poderia. Até queria. Ninguém perguntou se ele queria ser mimado.

O amanhecer estava tão nublado e cinzento quanto sua alma. Era pouco antes das seis horas. House ficou em silêncio durante toda a viagem; No rádio, dois moderadores irritantemente alegres, presumivelmente chapados, lubrificaram a previsão do tempo.

Dr. Cuddy morava do outro lado da cidade, em um bairro elegante de uma casa com um jardim. Tinha dito casa. Ele tinha que saber disso. Certamente não foi a primeira vez que seu chefe visitou o atraente administrador da clínica.

Seus olhos ardiam com uma sensação de secura, que ele empurrou no aquecedor do carro. Ele se sentiu esgotado, indesejável. Como um cão vadio que foi empurrado de dono em dono à vontade.

Eles pararam em um semáforo e House esticou o braço e o envolveu com o pescoço, virando o rosto para ele com pouca delicadeza. Ele ofegou; um lamento ansioso pelo qual ele gostaria de dar um tapa.

"Você está chorando?"

Mordendo o lábio, ele balançou a cabeça estoicamente. A vista turva. Estava chovendo e House ligou os limpadores. Chase olhou para baixo e soprou sem graça em um lenço. Não era apenas a dor de se separar. Ele se sentiu tão infeliz por medo. Medo de House, que pode ter pensamentos estúpidos nos confins do carro. Medo de Cuddy, cuja reunião particular ele gostaria de ter evitado. Medo de um novo ambiente, novas constelações. Ele era quase tão inflexível quanto House. Onde estava sua curiosidade inata?

"Isso seria muito bobo. Onde você tem tanta sorte. Eles acabam com Cuddy sem perguntar ou enviar flores. Sem mencionar anos de namoro por seu favor. Ela ainda me faz mexer hoje. Não sei se devo interpretar como um bom presságio que ela imediatamente concordou com a minha sugestão. Tenho a sensação de que não é por minha causa ... ouça. Com a menor suspeita de que ela é uma bruxa e está tentando enganá-lo com meios injustos, chame a polícia. Se ela fabrica seu elixir inútil de fertilidade de qualquer maneira. "

Aquela Casa também teve dificuldade em dizer adeus, um pouco de satisfação. Ele apenas agiu duro para facilitar a separação de Chase.

~~~

Quando House estacionou o Dodge na frente da casa, Chase soltou o cinto de segurança e desceu. A casa era boa. Bem conservado. Uma porta da frente pintada de verde que lembrava House. Com os ombros curvados pelo frio e encostado na bengala, ele esperou até House tirar a bagagem do porta-malas e entregá-la a ele. “Está tudo bem?” Ele perguntou enquanto Chase jogava o pacote não pesado, mas pesado sobre o ombro. "Se você está sem cadeira de rodas, esqueço qual de nós é o maior aleijado."

De repente, ele perdeu a compostura e a bolsa que deixou cair na calçada. Com um abraço desanimado, mas poderoso, ele se agarrou a House. "Não me deixe", ele implorou. "Eu não quero ficar aqui."

Ele levantou a cabeça, sentiu a respiração violenta nos cabelos e as mãos de House nas dobras do casaco, que o levaram até a ponta dos dedos dos pés e o pressionaram contra o corpo atlético e alto, e depois os lábios estreitos com força nos dele.

Embora ela não force a boca dele a abrir, como era geralmente o caso, Chase estava ciente da dor da separação e do desejo daquele beijo repentino.

Isso o fez sentir como se tivesse tomado essa decisão. Ele provavelmente pensou nisso por um longo tempo. A ideia era desconfortável e lisonjeira ao mesmo tempo. Ele não queria dar dor de cabeça a House. Ele o queria como mentor, como amigo, pai e talvez também como amante. Porque ele era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele sabia antes e porque nunca pediu o que os outros queriam que ele fizesse. Porque apesar de seu tamanho e força impressionantes, ele podia ser tão sensível e terno.

Um calafrio percorreu suas veias e frio através de sua pele quando ele sentiu os músculos em movimento nas dele. Seu pulso batia forte quando House cegamente sentiu a artéria carótida erguer sua mandíbula. A respiração quente soprou surpreendentemente em sua boca e ele se encolheu de surpresa antes de morder House; tão apaixonado que seu lábio inferior começou a sangrar quando ele respirou longe dele, dando uma rápida olhada no Dr. A casa de Cuddy jogou. Havia espanto nos olhos de House quando ele limpou a boca nas costas da mão.

"Se alguém nos vê ..."

"Eu não ligo", Chase sussurrou com os cantos da boca curvados e pressionou novamente o superior, que ele não veria por um tempo, já que Cuddy Chase estava estritamente de licença e só deveria entrar na clínica como paciente. Eles estariam no mesmo prédio e não se encontrariam. House também não o convidaria para tomar um café. Por isso, ele teve seu velho amigo Dr. Wilson, que agora pegou o maior pedaço do bolo novamente. Só de pensar nisso era insuportável. "E você não se importa com o que as pessoas dizem. Eu quero estar com você. House, por favor ... vamos voltar. "

Ele permaneceu inflexível, mas brincou provocativamente com seu cachecol, que House considerou muito longo, mas que aparentemente agora estava usado para estar na moda .

"Não. É tão tranquilo e é o melhor lugar para ficar. Você não está seguro comigo. Sou louco por você, tão louco que não me reconheço. Deus, eu poderia te comer enquanto você está na minha frente agora. Tremendo de raiva e brilhando como uma criança desafiadora. Um toque de sorriso surgiu em sua boca. "Você ainda está batendo meu pé por mim?"

~~~

Um carro estava chegando, Lexus ou Mercedes, ele não sabia. Ainda havia lágrimas nos olhos dele. A elegância emergiu do carro na forma de Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Em cores para combinar com o carro, ela estava vestindo uma fantasia branca hoje, o que seria bastante ousado para uma mulher menos graciosa. No entanto, ela também teria cortado uma boa figura em um saco com cinto.

"Olá. Você é excepcionalmente pontual. Não concordamos em seis e meia? "

"Eu mal podia esperar. Quase morreu de saudade de você - respondeu House. Invisível para Cuddy, ele enrolou uma mecha do cabelo de Chase sobre o dedo e depois o puxou.

“Ai!” Indignado, Chase meio que virou e tocou a parte de trás de sua cabeça doendo.

"Minha memória", House sussurrou para ele. "Você prometeu. Eu mesmo compro o medalhão. Ouro ou prata? "

"Silver", Chase murmurou, espantado por estar respondendo seriamente. A coisa toda tinha sido uma piada que ele havia esquecido há muito tempo. Parecia que eras atrás. Um fio de cabelo dele como um presente de despedida para House.

House guardou o espólio no bolso interno do casaco. "Eu pensei que você era o cara de ouro."

Cuddy se aproximou deles e cumprimentou Chase com um aperto de mão enérgico e infantil. "Bem vindo, Dr. Chase. Estou ansioso por você. Vamos torná-lo um pouco agradável. Eu raramente tenho um homem em casa.

"Huuiiiii!" House fez e revirou os olhos. "Essa foi sua primeira tigela gorda ou a verdade, Cuddy? Então eu também deveria parar. Quando você costuma visitar mulheres? Eu ainda estaria livre na quinta-feira.

Ricocheteando em sua limpeza, ela levou Chase para a casa. Ainda assim, ela parecia incerta, e Chase estava subitamente determinado a não dificultar a visita dele. "Espero que você esteja confortável. Coloque sua bagagem no corredor primeiro, eu vou levá-lo através dos quartos.

Ela o retirou do casaco e pendurou no cabide. Geralmente ele não deixaria uma mulher ajudá-lo; era tarefa do cavalheiro ficar à frente de uma dama, mas ele não interveio. Fadiga, tristeza e uma curiosidade curiosa sobre a nova casa eram maiores do que a cortesia que foi criada.

Um apartamento feminino. Claro, muito maior que o apartamento de House, mas estranhamente não muito diferente do esperado, se você desconsiderar as bugigangas e as inúmeras fotos. Seu perfume floral pairava nos quartos. Embora ele gostasse, era um pouco desconfortável para ele. Estantes cheias de livros nas paredes. Uma menorá no meio. Foi a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção. Uma herança? Ou ela era crente? Talvez um dia ele encontrasse coragem para perguntar a ela.

O banheiro era muito diferente do de House. Frascos de maquiagem, cosméticos, cremes para todas as partes possíveis do corpo, frascos de perfume, um grande armário de espelhos. O que foi surpreendente foi que ela imediatamente inclinou a porta atrás de si para avisar House que ele não tinha negócios no banheiro. Ele abriu de qualquer maneira e cheirou dentro.

"Seu Santíssimo Sacramento? E eu não estou autorizado a entrar, mas Chase? Muito suspeito, fofinho. "

"Ele é meu convidado. Você não - ela disse rapidamente. "Graças a Deus."

Que pena. O apartamento teria espaço para três. Mas seria tolice se ele sugerisse que House pudesse morar com ele. Segundo, infantil e terceiro, era óbvio que seu argumento clínico não era uma farsa. Eles se despedaçariam se não estivessem separados. E ele pensou que era complicado sobre seu relacionamento particular com House. Ele agora estava conspirando puxando Chase para o lado dele.

“Ela está fazendo tão bestialmente para causar uma boa impressão. Assim que eu me for, ela orgulhosamente mostra a qualidade do seu colchão de látex. - Ou era espuma fria? Cuddy? Eu esqueci. "

A observação o fez corar e Cuddy riu severamente. Ela havia se acostumado a uma tática com a qual deixava seus funcionários não convencionais aparecerem. Era estranho pensar que House era tão subordinado a ela quanto ele. Aquela Casa subordinou-se a qualquer pessoa e também a uma mulher tão pequena quanto Cuddy.

A cozinha era longa, com uma pia e uma bancada ao longo de toda a fileira de janelas por onde a luz brilhante inundava. Ele gostava dela.

Você tinha mais espaço para cozinhar do que em House, onde sempre colidia com a enorme mesa de madeira no meio da sala, se queria algo de outra prateleira.

Ela também o convidou imediatamente. "House diz que você gosta de cozinhar. Se você gosta, esse é o seu império a partir de hoje. Infelizmente, não tenho tempo para colocar algo decente na mesa. ”

"Obrigado", disse ele, ansioso por isso. Isso o tornaria útil pelo menos.

"Ah-Ah", protestou House. "Se eu tivesse que organizar um garoto para você, teria enviado nosso pequeno negro."

"Eu realmente gosto de cozinhar", Chase se apressou para garantir Cuddy, que colocou os quadris nas mãos e olhou para House com a cabeça inclinada, beligerante. "Estou feliz se posso fazer alguma coisa."

Ele deveria oferecer-lhe a roupa imediatamente? É melhor esperar até que House saia do apartamento antes que ele solte um feitiço de torso oleado e gravata preta de Chippendale.

Cuddy sorriu e apertou o braço dele. "Tudo bem. Mas eu realmente não quero te sobrecarregar. Dr. House vai voltar para a clínica com o bastão , e eu queria bater no ouvido algumas horas antes de começar a trabalhar. Você apenas se sente em casa, ok? "

Com isso, ela desapareceu no quarto. Ela ainda não havia lhe mostrado onde ele iria dormir (ele estava terrivelmente cansado) e acompanhou House até o corredor, onde, sem jeito, deu-lhe o pau.

"Aqui ..."

"Você está recusando meu presente? É seu. Eles parecem muito mais arrojados do que eu. O perfeito cavalheiro vitoriano. Como uma foto antiga em sépia. "

Chase soprou para trás uma mecha de cabelo. House sem a bengala era meio estranho, especialmente porque ele realmente precisava disso. Ele se esforçou para andar de pé, e ficou surpreso que Cuddy não tivesse dito nada até o fim, especialmente porque Chase iria tirar o pau e substituí-lo por muletas de qualquer maneira. Do ponto de vista terapêutico, as bengalas eram absolutamente ineficientes, e House só podia passar por esse problema porque ele era House. Assim como ele não precisava usar um casaco médico.

"Leve-o de volta. Por favor É muito longo para mim e eu ... precisaremos de muletas nas próximas semanas. "

House hesitantemente o alcançou, seus dedos se aproximando de Chase. O toque o fez estremecer novamente, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os de House. Os olhos azuis e penetrantes que pareciam olhar profundamente por dentro. Havia um pouco de diversão nela, mas acima de tudo uma melancolia misturada com algo que Chase não sabia sobre House. Assustado? Respeito? Mas definitivamente não está na frente dele.

"Seja bom e deixe Cuddy brincar de mamãe. Eles vão se dar bem, tenho certeza ”, ele disse. "Vejo você na clínica novamente."

"Posso visitá-lo quando estiver me sentindo melhor?" Privado? Fiquei feliz por estar com você. "

House olhou para baixo. Ele provavelmente era muito rápido. Até agora, porém, isso não o incomodou muito.

"Ou convidá-lo para uma bebida? Para José? "

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar. Chase deu um passo mais perto; o pau pressionado entre eles. House não recuou; o mais novo notou a pressão quando ele se inclinou contra ela, como se quisesse estar mais perto dele.

"Eu não fiz nada que justificasse tal punição", ele sussurrou na mandíbula de House. "Eu só quero te ver de vez em quando. Sem o meu jaleco. Isso está errado? "

A princípio, Chase não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos; o tom da voz plana era conjurador, quase submisso. "Chase. Deixe estar. Será difícil o suficiente para nós dois se você continuar trabalhando para mim. "

O ralo doeu, mas ele afrouxou os dedos, quando seu chefe fez o mesmo e segurou o graveto com a outra mão.

Ele virou-se novamente na porta da frente aberta. Chase, engasgando com a crescente miséria, manteve o olhar enquanto se apoiava na parede, pois ainda estava trêmulo, sem ajuda.

De repente, House se aproximou tão rapidamente que ele se afastou, assustado. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra a parede e Chase soluçou seus braços em volta dele. House o acalmou sem palavras, cobrindo a testa e as pálpebras com beijos, enquanto suas mãos bagunçavam seus cabelos.

"Fomos longe demais. Eu sou seu chefe - ele respondeu calmamente à pergunta anterior de Chase, não deixando de acariciá-lo. "E você é linda. Se você fosse uma mulher ou não tão maldosa, eu desistiria da convenção e me casaria com você sem ser solicitado.

Depois que a porta se fechou, ele a encarou até que suas pernas cederam e ele se agachou com os joelhos dobrados, os braços sobre a cabeça. Ele se sentiu quase do alto pela cena espontânea de despedida que House acabara de dar e pelo cheiro de sua camisa e camiseta. 

~~~

"Chase? Dr. Chase ... Alguém apoiou o ombro contra a parede. “Está tudo bem?” Uma voz feminina e um rosto distinto e levemente bronzeado. Dr. Cuddy. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos, o que a fazia parecer surpreendentemente mais jovem que os cachos que se abriam sobre seus ombros. Ele esfregou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim ... desculpe ... eu devo ter cochilado ..."

Ela riu. "Você não precisa dormir no chão. Agora você está livre da sua fisioterapia. Viver um pouco comigo. Vou levá-lo para a sala, onde você pode se sentir confortável. Leia, assista TV ... o que você quiser. E verei que voltarei a tempo. Então talvez possamos cozinhar algo juntos. "

Ela o apoiou depois que ele se levantou da parede. Buscar ajuda de uma mulher tão pequena não parecia certo, mas ele não tinha escolha e ela tinha muita energia e insistiu em levá-lo ao sofá. 

"Oh, se você quiser guardar suas coisas - eu limpei metade do armário."

No quarto?

"No quarto. Há mais espaço lá. - espera "

Depois de pouco tempo, ela reapareceu da clínica com um par de muletas. "Tomei a liberdade de levá-los comigo. Isso facilitará a caminhada para você. Talvez você gostaria de praticar? Não é assim tão fácil. Vejo você hoje à noite, Dr. Chase. Ela fez uma pausa. "Posso te chamar de Robert? Contanto que você viva aqui - acrescentou ela quando notou sua expressão um pouco confusa. "Você não se compromete com nada."

Um sorriso suavizou suas feições um pouco amargas, e não foi a primeira vez que ele foi atraído pelo rosto incomum que teria se destacado entre milhares de outros. Os lábios dela eram fantásticos. House a beijara? Ela tinha sido vivaz há muitos anos? Se sim, por que eles se separaram?

"Hum", ele concordou. Não era o seu lugar chamá-la automaticamente de Lisa ou simplesmente de Cuddy. Ela era a mais alta autoridade do PPTH e pelo menos dez anos mais velha que ele. O ranking ditava que ele não confundiria sua saudação formal até que fosse solicitado. Fora isso, ele não gostaria.

Ele teria que se acostumar com Robert, que parecia pouco. House, apesar da privacidade compartilhada, raramente o chamava pelo que ele estava agradecido.

"Dr. Cuddy! Ela voltou novamente. Ele engoliu em seco. Se ele a tivesse deixado ir. "Obrigado por me receber e ..." Ele parou e não conseguiu falar. Aquele House nem queria mais vê-lo tinha sido um duro golpe.

"Isso é óbvio", ela disse e se agachou para ele. Se ela não o abraçasse! "Eu sei que não é fácil para você agora. Você pode me ligar na clínica a qualquer momento. Não seja tímido. Nem mesmo quando se trata de casa. Eu gostaria de estar lá para você. Ah, eu quase esqueci: você pode almoçar na geladeira, caso esteja com fome mais tarde. Ela checou o relógio de pulso, hecticamente. "Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Até lá, Robert. "

Quando ela se despediu, ela rapidamente acariciou seu ombro.

“Cumprimente Cameron e Foreman de mim.” Ele quase enviou uma saudação a House.

Ela assentiu e acenou para ele brevemente. O gesto foi tão confidencial que ele sorriu mecanicamente e levantou a mão para devolvê-lo.

Alguns minutos depois do adeus dela, ele se esforçou para preparar café na cozinha e depois percorreu as estantes de livros na sala de estar. A maioria dos trabalhos era de literatura especializada seca, mas na última prateleira ele encontrou um traço romântico na forma de romances e clássicos. O vento desapareceu por baixo. Ele assistiu o filme naquela noite com House. Dito isto, ele sabia que este filme estava no ar. Ele não percebeu muito disso.

Tudo o que aconteceu logo depois desapareceu nas sombras. Apenas a profanação, como tal, estava diante dele tão claramente como se tivesse sido ontem. Os rostos se contorceram de raiva quando ele se recusou a distribuir o dinheiro das apostas, suas vozes invertidas, os espancamentos, o cheiro de queimaduras em sua pele e, finalmente, a dor que o varreu ao redor e as muitas horas em que ele acreditava e esperava. morrer de dor e vergonha até que House o encontrou.

Ele se forçou a respirar calmamente e a pensar, o que lhe dizia que ele estava no Dr. O apartamento de Cuddy estava seguro. Ele folheou a brochura amassada e sentou-se no sofá, exausto com os poucos degraus flutuantes e o ato de equilíbrio com a caneca de café.

Ao contrário das expectativas, ele foi cativado pela história dramática da família O'Hara sobre Tara, as intrigas, os romances, a relação de amor e ódio de Scarlett a Rhett Butler. Ele estava tão absorvido no livro que esqueceu a hora.

Um sino à sua direita o fez gritar de maneira abafada. O telefone. Ele esperaria a secretária eletrônica mudar.

"Chase? Entre lá. "

Um pouco trabalhoso e atordoado, ele se levantou e correu para o aparelho.

"Eu estou aqui ..."


	3. Parte 3

Ficou completamente silencioso por um momento, e ele teve medo de que seu chefe desligasse porque ele era tão exuberante e patético quanto à ligação. Apesar da conversa da sra. Mitchell, ele agora percebeu que se sentia sozinho. A voz de House era tão boa que ele pensou que iria explodir se ele não dissesse a ele. Mas isso o teria assustado.

"Você está bem? Eu não te acordei do seu sono de beleza, não é?

"Não ..." Ele brincou nervosamente com o fio do telefone entre os dedos. "Eu ... há algo específico?"

"A doença é altamente contagiosa, o paciente tem sete anos, coceira e parece um bolo com pústulas vermelhas e chorosas por todo o corpo e rosto".

"Sarampo", respondeu Chase, espantado ao procurar seu conselho. Os sintomas pareciam claros. Nem mesmo diagnósticos diferenciais foram necessários. Foi um erro que se infiltrou no departamento ou uma piada de mau gosto.

A voz de House tornou-se mais amigável sem o teor profissional e factual.

“Não existe uma espreitadela de sete anos com sarampo. Eu só queria saber como você está. O que você está fazendo? "

Eu estou sozinho "Leia. Foi com o vento . Você conhece o livro? "

Mais uma vez houve um silêncio irritante.

"O filme."

"Nós olhamos para ele juntos, não é?"

"Hum." Desaprovando. Claro que ele ainda sabia quando. "Guarde isso. Isso é kitsch e não para você. "

"Casa ..."

"Sim?"

Não, ele não podia dizer. Como ele já sentia falta dele. Que ele gostaria de estar de volta com ele e teria entediado arquivos no escritório com a perspectiva de uma noite aconchegante ou tapas na esquina.

"Nada."

"Você não precisa se sentir sozinho por muito tempo. Cuddy mudou sua lista e voltará para casa em breve para cuidar de você. "Como se ele se lembrasse de algo importante, ele disse de repente depois de uma pausa:" Não fique louco. Você está seguro com Cuddy. Se você não abrir para ninguém, nada acontecerá. Entendeu? "

"Sim", ele respirou. Por favor, não desligue!

Uma rachadura na linha terminou a conexão, e ele quis chorar, de repente se sentiu abandonado. Ele ouviu o tom de discagem por cerca de vinte segundos. O apartamento de repente pareceu ameaçador. O clima nebuloso do outono escureceu no início da tarde, e ele acendeu as luzes em todos os lugares, até no armário das vassouras, enquanto fragmentos do rosário e a oração do Senhor giravam em sua cabeça.

*

A voz de Chase parecia estranhamente pressionada. Como antes de um ataque de pânico começar. House pediu a Cuddy que se apressasse, mantendo-se sob controle para não ir lá. Ele teria preferido conhecê-lo sob seus cuidados de qualquer maneira. Não havia sido acordado deixá-lo sozinho por tanto tempo. Ele precisava de alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Quem ele conhecia se importava, levava seus medos a sério. De fato, a negligência de Cuddy o decepcionou e o consternou. Uma benção que ela não teve filhos!

~~~

Descuidadamente jogou tudo, tudo do armário do espelho e das gavetas em busca de um comprimido para dormir. Incrível o que as mulheres acumularam e precisavam.

Mas ele não teve tempo de lidar com as caixas e potes de metal que caíam sobre os azulejos. Pelo menos ela tinha que ter Valium em algum lugar.

Tremendo de medo difuso, ele tentou ligar para o hospital, mas estava muito agitado para atender o telefone. Na sua ilusão, alguém atendeu o telefone antes de pressionar o número. Donoghue ou um dos outros dois.

Uma chave girou na fechadura. Ele virou a cabeça exasperado.

Seu cabelo estava úmido de suor, assim como a camisa sob as axilas e o peito. As muletas! Onde eles estavam quando você precisava deles? Pelo menos não aqui. Quando a porta se abriu, ele deslizou sob o sofá e disse que seu suspiro o trairia. Se ele não tivesse que espirrar. O chão estava cheio de fiapos.

"Chase? Robert? "

Uma mulher Seus calcanhares estalaram no chão e ela colocou a bolsa no sofá de tecido marrom acima dele.

"Robert? Você está aí? "

"Dr. Cuddy! Tossindo, sua garganta queimando com poeira, ele uivou do seu esconderijo. Ajoelhou-se no tapete em frente a ele e o abraçou, onde o balançou e fez sons sibilantes. Ela acariciou os cabelos dele com delicadeza e maternidade enquanto colocava o rosto no ombro estreito. Ele se acalmou um pouco.

"Oh ... me desculpe! Eu deveria ter pensado nisso. Você é pobre! "

Seus braços se fecharam desesperadamente ao redor dela e ele lutou contra um soluço. Apesar da exaustão do pânico, a camisa dele cheirava a roupa fresca, mas também muito masculina, e ela lutou por um momento. Ela não acreditaria que o jovem Chase tivesse um erotismo tão concentrado.

"Eu arrasei o banheiro ... você não está com raiva ...?"

"Só eu, Robert. Está tudo bem. A culpa não é sua. "

“Não vá embora!” Ele chorou quando ela gentilmente se libertou dele e se afastou um pouco para se levantar.

"Acabei de fazer chá para nós rapidamente. Isso te acalma. Eu o tenho em vez do Tranqilizer sintético. Não é à toa que você não encontrou nada. Eu sempre fico com dor de cabeça com essas coisas. Fique sentado, eu já volto. "

Eles se agacharam no tapete macio de lã de ovelha na frente do sofá, Chase estava encostado na almofada do assento e os observava. Ele segurou a xícara com as duas mãos. Um chá perfumado, que ela chamava de chá celta, fervia nele. Aparentemente, ela jurou por isso; ele a seguiu até a cozinha e notou que a despensa estava cheia.

Ela colocou música para relaxar. Ele não conhecia a banda, mas parecia elegíaca e de alguma forma mórbida, e ele pensou por um momento que House também teria gostado. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou Confiando em fofinho. Ela não o tocaria, ele sabia disso. Mesmo que ela estivesse olhando para ele, ele podia sentir através das pálpebras.

E ela era uma mulher. Um que exalava algo protetor como House, embora menos agressivo. Contra a vontade dele, ela não faria nada que o chamasse. De repente, ele sentiu como se tivesse uma irmã mais velha.

"Como foi seu tempo com House?", Ela perguntou calmamente. "Conte-me sobre isso."

Ele abriu os olhos. Ela se agarrou ao copo enquanto ele se agarrou ao dele e deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador. Ambos estavam inseguros e, de alguma forma, isso o comoveu. Cuddy como uma líder forte e confiante, e aqui - dentro de suas quatro paredes - ela se sentiu confortável no nível dele. No entanto, era difícil para ele ganhar confiança. 

"Você o conhece por muito mais tempo do que eu. Além disso, eu não sou um bom contador de histórias. Foi um período educacional, não posso dizer mais sobre isso. "

Com seus olhos azuis, que eram um atraente contraste com seu tipo sombrio, ela o olhou seriamente. Lembrou-se do momento no escritório em que a Casa Pale havia definhado olhos azuis e os olhos dela se iluminaram tão felizes.

"Não apenas para você. Você o mudou. Quando não estava certo se você sobreviveu bem ao Köhnlein, ele chorou. Eu nunca o vi chorar antes. E como você disse, eu o conheço há um tempo. "

Seus olhos caíram no copo, como se ele tivesse que encontrar coragem para sua pergunta. "No hospital, eles dizem que você tinha ... você era um casal."

Ele não estava realmente interessado em rumores, mas queria distrair a conversa de seu relacionamento com House. Com esse palpite, ele conseguiu, e ela riu meio divertida, meio irritada.

"Você diz? Bem, se tivesse sido assim, eu provavelmente não teria sido tão estúpido em expressar isso na frente dos meus colegas ou em me deixar ser pego com isso. ”

Seria casa. Ele gostava de se gabar de suas conquistas, geralmente tão exageradas que a mentira era indistinguível da verdade. Além disso, não se podia descartar que ela tinha visto alguém fora da clínica.

"Então você não vai me responder", ele adivinhou.

Com um suspiro, ela puxou as pernas para cima em seu terno de cor bordeaux antes de lhe dar um leve sorriso. Enquanto falava, ela evitou os olhos dele. Ela própria virou para dentro.

“Eu era estudante da Universidade de Michigan. Ele conferencista. Nós nos conhecemos lá. Puramente profissional. Eu era ambicioso e o notei. Ele era um mentor teimoso e um homem bonito, mesmo então, e imaginei que ele estava sentindo algo por mim. Não sei por que, porque, além de ser uma verdadeira serra nervosa e nerd, eu era indiferente a ele. Eu também estava no começo dos meus estudos, muito verde e inexperiente. Mais tarde, ele tirou sarro de me envergonhar na frente dos meus colegas, simplesmente me ligando, mesmo que eu não soubesse a resposta. O bullying sempre foi atraente para ele. No entanto, eu normalmente adivinhei bem. "

Ela riu sua característica risada esfumaçada. Surpresa com o calor com que ela falou dele, apesar da atitude cortante de House, Chase pendurou em seus lábios. Era difícil para ele imaginar House vinte anos mais jovem. Quinze, talvez.

“Graças à minha ambição, acabei aqui depois de concluir minha tese de mestrado. Eu não sabia nada sobre isso, mas House veio atrás de mim e também se inscreveu. Provavelmente é arrogante pensar que ele fez isso por mim, mas isso me lisonjeava. Eu era apenas um ganso estúpido. Ele não estava tão cínico e distante como hoje, então eu tinha esperanças. Ela balançou a cabeça com espanto. "Por que estou lhe dizendo tudo isso? São esses seus olhos maravilhosos que despertam meus segredos de longa data?

"Eu não acho que foi uma coincidência", Chase respondeu corajosamente. "Você é incrivelmente atraente - ..." Ele mordeu o lábio com vergonha. "Quero dizer, você é bem-sucedida e tem ... não é apenas ele ... mas ele acredita que você é ele ..." Ele estragou tudo e tomou um gole de chá enquanto continuavam a amamentá-lo. considerado sorriso de conhecimento.

"Ele estava falando de mim?"

"Ele acha que você não gosta dele", disse ele. "Eu também não acho que ele queira ser amado. E isso - torna tão difícil com ele ".

"Você gosta dele, não é? Ele gosta de você, ele me mostrou isso. Não importa o que você acredite ou quão desdenhoso ele é em relação a você; ele só tem medo de ser vulnerável quando revela sentimentos. E esqueça que é humano. - Você tem muito dele, sabia disso? "

Ele ficou intrigado. Paralelos entre House e ele não eram necessariamente um elogio. Mas o jeito que ela disse que era especial. Ela amava House, não apenas o gênio dele. Foi por isso que ela suportou as aventuras dele, recusou-se a demiti-lo, mesmo quando a pressão foi exercida sobre ela por colegas menos experimentais e ela foi avisada do término sem aviso prévio; se ele cometeu um erro que até o Dr. Gregory House não estava imune.

Você o perdoou. De uma maneira especial, era a maior prova de amor que ela poderia lhe dar. Porque nem ele nem ela queriam arriscar suas carreiras.

"Eu ... não sei. Você acha? "

"Sim. Você é um pouco como ele. Agradável e amável. Mas não mais feliz. Você afasta seus problemas dos outros porque tem medo de se mostrar nu. E maçante por dentro. Não deixe isso acontecer, Robert. Não se torne uma segunda casa. "

De repente ele soluçou. Não por ele. Ele chorou por casa. Ele não queria, mas ela o fez fazer isso. Inconscientemente pediu para ele fazer isso. Ele não sabia se deveria ser grato a ela ou ter ressentimento contra ela.

Ela levantou a cabeça acariciando seus cabelos. O gesto foi gentil, mas cintilante, e ele prendeu a respiração. Finalmente, ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Seu lábio inferior tremia. Mais do que nunca, ele a lembrou de um menino perdido. Vulnerável e sensível por trás do hábito muitas vezes arrogante que resultou de sentimentos de inferioridade.

"Shschsch ..."

A boca dela se aproximou da dele. Eles só se conheceram por uma fração de segundo, depois ele voltou. A ternura de seus lábios o eletrificou e o trouxe até ele. O que ele estava fazendo? O que ela fez O chefe dele! Comparável a Zeus, que governava os semideuses, que incluía House - como o deus curador cruel Apolo, que superava a morte - que estava um passo acima de si mesmo (ele considerava a mitologia um pouco embuste, mas era adequada para metáforas) A comparação de House com Apolo, no entanto, foi mancando porque, até onde ele se lembrava corretamente, ele era, entre outras coisas, o deus da pureza e moderação. designado?).

"Me desculpe ..." ele gaguejou. E agora? Ele deveria ir? Para onde?

"Você não fez nada de errado", ela respondeu suavemente. "Eu só queria te confortar."

~~~

Ele insistiu em passar a noite na sala de estar. Ela lhe ofereceu a cama de casal, porque ele tinha mais direito a confortá-lo do que ela como um adaptador de handicap, mas ele ficou quase zangado quando ela a repetiu tão estritamente quanto um comando. A cama seria muito pessoal, mesmo que ela dormisse em outro quarto.

“Você dormiu no sofá de House quando estava paralisada?” Ela perguntou em um tom que dizia que ela mal esperava um sim. Ela parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que fingia. "Eu acho que ele nem se ofereceu para manter sua privacidade e apenas colocou você na cama dele. Estranho, por que ele pode pagar alguma coisa? "

Desconfortavelmente tocado pela abertura dela, ele tateou no banheiro, lavando-o ao longo da parede e dos móveis. Era seu orgulho usar as muletas da casa.

Quando ela deu um passo atrás dele, ele ficou assustado. Ele não a viu se aproximar, nem ouviu o som de escovar os dentes. Ela ficou ao lado dele em uma camisa branca e começou a remover a maquiagem. Ele a roubou pelo canto do olho. Ainda era bonito depois que a sombra e o brilho labial haviam passado pelo ralo. E muito menor sem os sapatos de salto alto. Sua pele brilhava rosada e a pele verde-oliva estava livre de rugas. Com a visão preconceituosa dos mais jovens e também subordinados, ela já estava além do bem e do mal devido à sua idade, e sua firmeza esportiva o surpreendeu. Ele se pressionou contra a pia para esconder sinais indicadores que estavam além de seu controle.

Agarrando seus quadris, com a intenção de empurrá-lo para longe do armário da base, da qual ela estava tentando obter algo. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou e as borboletas vibraram em seu estômago quando ele se virou e as sentiu perto dele.

O rosto dela estava levantado para ele, a mão direita subitamente sob a camiseta dele, a outra nas costas dele. Ela parecia triste e expectante ao mesmo tempo. A atenção dela era mais equilibrada do que House, e ele se ajustou involuntariamente. Ele a beijou ternamente enquanto massageava contemplativamente os fones de ouvido com os polegares.

Era tão macio, tão suave. A boca dela derreteu na dele como se eles tivessem pesquisado centenas de vezes.

Depois disso, os lábios dela roçaram a veia de uma maneira estimulante antes de ela descansar a bochecha no ombro dele e envolvê-la em torno dele. Por um tempo, ficaram como um casal que respirava e desfrutava da proximidade mútua do parceiro. Seu coração bombeava sangue por suas veias como um louco. Ele nunca havia começado nada com uma mulher mais velha que ele. E isso meio que o tranquilizou de que ela não estava agindo tão impetuosamente quanto Cameron. Ou House, que, apesar de tudo, permaneceu no controle, mas foi incapaz de conter a paixão, e que o arrastou - Chase - para um turbilhão de desejo e luxúria no qual ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Era o contrário com ela. Como se ela não quisesse assustá-lo, ela se comportou com cautela, quase quebradiça, e ainda assim claramente. Ele sabia que ela o queria. Os olhos dela disseram a ele. Não parecia certo para ele. Na melhor das hipóteses, ela era uma mãe substituta em uma base pessoal (se houvesse alguma entre elas), mas ele não esqueceria seu status de chefe da clínica, mesmo que ela posasse em sua camisola assim.

Ele passou um pouco de cabelo fino entre os dedos. Em alguns dias ela alisou, mas ele gostou mais do babado natural. Ele inalou seu perfume profundamente. Com um suspiro de conforto, ela intensificou seu abraço. Estava perigosamente perto da bainha de sua camisa e brincava com pensamentos. "Você gostaria de dormir comigo? Talvez eu possa curar você. Em termos do que foi feito com você, quero dizer. "

O chá celta. Talvez esse fosse seu infame "elixir da fertilidade" que House havia avisado. O fez bastante ousado. Ele teve que perguntar a ela sobre os ingredientes.

Ele queria rir. Mas parecia tão solene que pareceria cru para ele.

"Isso não funciona ... você é meu superior." 

E, no entanto, naquele momento, ela lhe parecia um amigo da mesma idade, o que, além de sua naturalidade, também contribuía para a incerteza incomumente jovem. Ela foi capaz de se soltar, foi capaz de separar sua vida privada de seu trabalho, vestir outra pele depois do trabalho, como suas roupas de noite, ao contrário dele. Diferente de casa.

"Esqueça isso. Só esta noite."

"Eu não estou em casa", ele murmurou em seus cabelos.

"Eu sei. Fico feliz que você não esteja. "

Ainda naquela escuridão inexplicável, ela se separou dele e se dirigiu para a porta. Seu negligê quase transparente revelou mais do que escondeu. Ele podia contar suas vértebras lombares, embora ela fosse qualquer coisa, menos óssea. Bem treinado como um atleta. Um ponto em comum com House.

"Lisa".

Estava fora antes que ele pudesse parar, e ela se virou. Seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores sem Kohl. Talvez tenha sido apenas o espanto que o tornou tão grande. "Não depende de você. Eu - quero proximidade, mas tenho ... medo disso. Não apenas desde ... "

"Está tudo bem", disse ela, sem desprezar nem um pouco. "Por favor, durma comigo de qualquer maneira. Não farei nada, prometo. Apenas cuide de você. E meu colchão é interno. Não é látex ou espuma fria. "

Agora ela sorriu. Ele pegou o sorriso dela e o enviou de volta. Quando ela estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a ir para a cama, ele a levou.

~~~

Ele não conseguia dormir com emoção. Ele olhou para ela fascinado, suas curvas, sua pele macia sobre a qual brilhava o luar, seus cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Seus olhos brilham quando ela virou a cabeça.

Ela também não tinha dormido, e ele se perguntou por que não havia notado. Se ele queria vê-la dormindo, porque, de outro modo, isso parecia muito ameaçador para ele. Um vampiro. Uma bruxa. Não, isso foi injusto. Se eles realmente existissem, seriam feios como a bruxa verde ocidental do Mágico de Oz .

"Você está acordado."

"Eu não consigo dormir", ele confessou com voz rouca. “Com uma mulher tão bonita ao meu lado.” Ele enrolou uma maré escura de sua juba ao redor do dedo. "House é um idiota."

Rompendo a fronteira, ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e beijou Cuddy gentilmente na boca sensual. Ela devolveu o beijo impetuosamente e rolou sobre ele. Ela havia planejado. Esperei por isso. Ele ficou surpreso.

"Você é tão adorável, Robert", ela sussurrou para ele. "Apenas uma noite ... continua sendo nosso pequeno segredo. Você está calada, eu sei disso. "

Algo em seu cérebro falhou; seu temperamento, seu óbvio espreitar por sua atividade era demais. Ele a atingiu desmotivado e gritou. Em sua mente, suas feições encantadoras se contorceram em três rostos. Os rostos de seus atormentadores. Babando, zombando, grotesco em sua embriaguez.

"Mostre a ele, faça dele um homem! - Uma noite nos divertimos - nós tivemos, certo? - Ai, você nos trai! "

A voz, dividida em três tons diferentes, oscilou ameaçadoramente em sua direção, ecoando milhares de vezes em sua cabeça.

Ele agarrou o travesseiro e rugiu com medo e agonia psicossomática.O sangue escorreu por seus lábios quando ele mordeu a língua no desejo de apagar a dor original.

*

Assim que o telefone tocou, ele soube que havia algo errado com Chase. Ele não se incomodou em atender a ligação, mas rapidamente se vestiu e dirigiu até Cuddy. Ele voou para encontrá-lo antes que a campainha tocasse.

"House, graças a Deus! Venha depressa! Não sei o que fazer! Para sua surpresa, ela o levou ao quarto. Ela fechou a porta, mas assim que a abriu, o pânico de Chase o atingiu. Havia um cheiro opressivo de suor e flores de castanheiro (esperma?) No ar, misturado com o perfume inegavelmente caro de Cuddy, e o jovem estava deitado na cama na mesma posição torta que o pegou no posto de gasolina deserto cerca de um quarto de ano atrás teve. O mesmo gemido agitado saiu de sua garganta. Pelo menos um ataque epilético não parecia ter ocorrido.

Ele ficou lá, esperando em vão pela defesa de Cuddy por sua reprovação tácita. Ela dobrou os joelhos implorando e abriu os braços teatralmente.

"Faça alguma coisa!"

"Você dormiu com ele? Tentei? Seu animal maníaco. "

Não havia raiva em sua voz, mas a declaração sóbria a chocou quase mais que raiva. Se ela demonstrou alguma emoção, foi decepção. A sensação tediosa de que havia mais do que a insatisfação com um acordo não realizado surgiu. Não que eles discutissem, mas o que ela poderia fazer se desejasse um pouco de ternura? Para House, ela sempre foi a fofa inacessível, tão desnecessária quanto uma máquina. E até você precisava lubrificá-los de vez em quando, figurativamente falando. Que ela tinha sentimentos como outras mulheres e não era avessa a uma pessoa jovem e atraente que precisava da ajuda dela estava além de sua imaginação. Chase entendeu.

"Casa! Ajude-o! "

"Sim ou não?"

Enquanto ele falava com ela, o sangue na fronha chamou sua atenção e ele gentilmente se acomodou na beira da cama. Espero que ele não tenha se machucado intencionalmente com nada.

~~~

“Chase.” Alguém estava sentado com ele. O tom era compassivo, apesar da insistência. Ele conhecia a voz. "Eu abro sua boca. Como eu te conheço, você não fará isso voluntariamente. Tente afrouxar a mandíbula. "

Tremulando, ele abriu os olhos. Um homem alto, esbelto e de meia-idade. Atrás dele, outra pessoa que ele não podia ver claramente.

"Não ... não ... vá embora! "

House não se virou. "Vá", disse ele a Cuddy. "Você o confunde."

"Eu gostaria de ajudar ..." ela gaguejou, tremendo o quimono contra o peito.

"Vá", ele repetiu rispidamente. A arbitragem foi inútil. Percebendo que Chase estava incomodado com sua presença, ela trollou e deixou a porta aberta como se por acaso.

Por um tempo, houve apenas a respiração e o gemido de Chase. Quando House tocou seu ombro, ele gritou antes de estremecer e se contorcer como um porco-espinho assustado. Casualmente, House massageou os ombros trêmulos e esperava que ele relaxasse.

Me escute. Para processar o que você experimentou, você não precisa de tempo ou um caso precipitado com uma mulher madura. Você nunca vai esquecer. O que aconteceu depois disso, o ferimento de bala, sua doença e a incapacidade associada, tudo o que o distraiu. Mas você acabou agora. O que era antes não era. Assombrará você a vida toda. É difícil, mas você tem forças para mantê-lo pequeno. Você tem queeles têm porque, caso contrário, você não será viável. Se você não quer consultar um psicólogo, bem, eu entendo isso. Tente com Deus, que tem uma boa conexão com você e gosta de ajudar, afinal, essa é a profissão dele. Ou entre para um grupo de apoio, se tiver coragem. Não posso ajudá-lo, não da maneira que gostaria. Mas eu estou lá quando você precisar de mim. - Estique-se. Não há dor. Você imagina isso. Estou abrindo sua boca agora, ok? Não se preocupe, você não precisa me estragar. "

House. Foi House quem falou. Ele o reconheceu na última frase obscena. Que estranho. Ele rolou e ficou surpreso que a dor realmente tivesse parado e que de repente ele não estava mais certo de que a havia sentido. Dedos quentes e sensíveis em sua articulação da mandíbula o forçaram a abrir a boca. Uma gota de sangue escorreu, o gosto metálico o fez engasgar.

"Não há necessidade de ficar animado", disse House. "Está tudo bem. Eles morderam, isso cura novamente. "

Por que não o outro ? Sua língua não era tão importante quanto o resto do seu corpo. Se necessário, você pode retirá-los.

Mas se seu olho direito lhe ofender, arranque-o e jogue-o fora de você.

Sem esperança. Como você arrancou algo que estava dentro?

"Cuddy te assustou? Ela fez sexo com você, não teve? "

Ela deveria ser tão insensível que ele estava tão errado com ela? Parecia a melhor escolha para ele. Chase provavelmente não era inocente por ter se esquecido, morrendo de fome como estava. Ele ficou lá como um anjo caído.

A corda do pijama estava desamarrada, a camiseta escorregou e ele vislumbrou seu estômago nu.

A pele brilhava como marfim pálido, tão tentadora que ele teve que desviar o olhar. Ele não teria ousado tocá-lo para amarrar adequadamente sua roupa. Você teve que ser canonizado para resistir ao Chase. Como tal, ele não teve permissão de pregar uma cortina para Cuddy. Ele seria um bastardo hipócrita.

Deus, mas ele não sabe de quem tem ciúmes!

"Eu não ..." Cuddy disse atrás da porta, House levantou-se abruptamente e fechou-a com força. Abriu uma rachadura, mas House fingiu não se importar. Ela deveria ser calmamente testemunha de sua ação vergonhosa. Chase apertou os dedos no travesseiro e gemeu.

"Ela te seduziu? Chase. Resposta. Não tem vergonha agora, preciso saber a verdade. A voz de repente soou áspera e excitada. Awesome.

Ele quebraria todos os ossos dela se ela pensasse que poderia curar dessa maneira. O que havia esclarecido sua questão de ciúmes.

Ele balançou a cabeça choramingando mais por estupor do que por negação direta. Poderia ter sido bom se ele não tivesse sido tão sensível. Ele nunca seria capaz de se entregar, se divertir, confiar em um parceiro? Ele confiava em House, em mais ninguém.

O que House disse sobre o abuso o deprimiu porque era verdade. Ele não superaria isso. Ninguém fez isso.

"Ela não fez nada", ele sussurrou. "Foi um erro meu."

Ele sentou-se com um suspiro. Seus olhos mediram House duvidosamente; ele realmente não parecia saber quem ele estava enfrentando. "Casa?"

"Sim. Está bom, Chase. Está tudo bem. "

"Você está me levando para casa?"

Ele assentiu, Chase o abraçou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço.

Cuddy encostou-se na parede atrás da porta e roeu as pontas dos dedos. Lágrimas silenciosas correram por suas bochechas queimando.


End file.
